marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * Unnamed Talkies Cinema manager and other employees * ** ** ** M.O.D.O.K.'s mercenary ** ** ** * * * * * Unnamed doctor * Teuthidan weapons dealer * * * ** Unnamed Captain ** ** Numerous other unnamed officers * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Frog-Men * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Talkies Cinema ******* ******** Poole Residence ******* Unidentified hospital ******* ****** *** * * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ********* ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* *** Items: * in with * * * * and * * * * * * * * in * * in * * in Vehicles: * * * Teuthidan ship Events: * Captain America: Civil War | Synopsis1 = Gwen Poole has decided to give up the comics and just live in reality: she's got a job at a movie theater - although she is unhappy about not having been able to watch Captain America: Civil War yet - and is considering going to college. But now she is noticing the fourth wall everywhere, from the story title to noticing that after a cut, she was now on the subway train. There Gwen manages to touch the panel border - before with an angle cut, she is now shoving her hand in a woman's face. Back home, Mr. Poole got Gwen a table at the New York Comic Con, and yet she feels "this still isn't right". In her room, Gwen sees her thought balloon and decides to attempt touching it by doing an extended train of thought. It works beyond measure, as it eventually pushes her out the window. She is then taken to the hospital, where the doctor and Mrs. Poole discuss why Gwen would have thrown herself out, while Gwen's brother Teddy Poole stays by her bed. She tells him that life is strange, as she started seeing things like if she lived in a comic book, making Teddy terrified. He leaves to buy sodas, while handing Gwen her notebook and pencil. Gwen decides to try out new things: after she touches the thought balloon and the border again, she pushes the pencil down from panel to panel. Then, she breaks the border with the pencil, and starts seeing the next panels. As Teddy returns, she decides to go through the broken barrier - and steps on a plane of existence where many of the pages of Gwen's Prime Marvel Universe adventures are seen. | Solicit = “BEYOND THE FOURTH WALL” continues! • Gwen is back in her “home universe,” but she is far from happy. • Will she be able to get back to the Marvel Universe? • And at what cost? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included